


Sidney!!

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday, for friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my friend's birthday!! Happy 18th Birthday Sidney!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidney!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasjeffer_sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffer_sin/gifts).



Sidney walked down the street, brown hair bouncing around her freckled face. Today was her 18th birthday, and damn was she excited. She walked into the cafe where her and her group usually met this time of day. But her surprise, there was no one there. "odd..." She thought. The crew was always here unless they had called and cancelled. She checked her phone but found no missed messages. She decided to try the library. Maybe there they would be, studying for last minute finals and writing papers. But to her dismay, the library did not hold her friends, just frantic seniors trying to graduate. She deflated a little. Where were they? didn't they know that today was a big day? she slowly walked home, saddened that her friends had forgotten about her. As she unlocked the door and walked into her living room, she noticed how eerily quiet it was. Not a second later, a frenzy of movement and noise startled her.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIDNEY!!!" Hercules, Lafayette, Alexander and John shouted. Alex and John were holding a cake, letters scrawled upon it. Lafayette was resting on Hercules shoulders, clapping loudly and smiling brightly. "Bon anniversaire, mon ami!!" He said, and Sidney felt a small tear trickle down her cheek. "A surprise party? I thought you all forgot about my birthday." She said. The group moved to hug her. "We could never forget about you Sid, you mean the world to us." Alex said, hugging her tightly. Sidney beamed.  
"Thank you everyone!" 

 

 

Happy 18th sid!! Have lots of cake and enjoy it!!


End file.
